vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kefka Palazzo
|-|Kefka= |-|God Kefka= Summary Kefka Palazzo (ケフカ・パラッツォ, Kefuka Parattso?) (spelled as Cefca Palazzo in the Japanese version), is the main antagonist of Final Fantasy VI. The prototype to the Magitek Knights, Kefka acts as Emperor Gestahl's court mage carrying out his orders, but behind his back schemes for his own ends. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A, likely much higher | At least 5-A Name: Kefka Palazzo Origin: Final Fantasy VI Gender: Male Age: Unknown, probably 35 Classification: Human, Magitek Knight, Madman, God of Magic Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in the use of Magitek equipment, Magic (Became the God of Magic as a result of utilizing magitek to absorb the power of Espers and the Warring Triads for himself), Magic Absorption, Limited Hand-to-Hand Combat (Mainly the use of magically enhanced kicks), Summoning, Elemental Manipulation (Of the fire, ice, lightning, wind, earth and water variety), Energy Blasts, Flight and Levitation, Petrification (Via Break), Telekinesis, Teleportation, BFR (Via Warp/Teleport and X-Zone/Banish), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Gravity Manipulation (Via Gravity/Demi), Non-Physical Interaction (Able to harm intangible beings with both physical and magic attacks), Poison Manipulation, Barrier Creation (From both directly physical and magic attacks), Time Manipulation (In the variety of speeding himself up and slowing/stopping opponents), Transmutation (In the form of transforming others into imps), Invisibility (Which he can also inflict upon others), Sleep Inducement and various other forms of Status Effect Inducement, Death Manipulation (Via Doom), Information Analysis (Via Libra), Healing from Status Effects (Via Dispel), Minor Mind Manipulation (Via Confuse and Berserk), Minor Life Force Manipulation (Via Rasp and Drain), Explosion Manipulation and Heat Manipulation, Holy Manipulation (Via Holy/Pearl), Durability Negation (Via Ultima and several other spells), Illusion Creation Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level, likely much higher (Destroyed 3 Guardians and killed the Thamasa Espers with casual ease) | At least Large Planet level (The Warring Triad could levitate the continent with ease and trigger the Apocalypse with the release of their power, Kefka should be capable of harnessing similar levels of energy by proxy) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Mach 8890+, fought Espers that rushed from Thamasa) | Sub-Relativistic+ (Should be comparable in speed to Esper Terra, his attack speed is Mach 49524+, his Light of Judgment showcases this level) Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Class P, likely higher (Superior to Master Duncan, who during the Apocalypse was swallowed by a pair of fissures that opened in the ground and proceeded to pry them both back open upon closing) Striking Strength: Unknown | At least Large Planet Class (Should be capable of amplifying his physical attacks done through Havoc Wing in the same manner that the Ultima Weapon from magic does for those that wield it) Durability: At least Multi-Continent level, likely much higher (No-sold attacks from Espers that opened the Sealed Gate and caused a massive earthquake) | At least Large Planet level (Equal to the combined might of the Warring Triad) Stamina: Very high | Extremely high (As the god of magic he has a virtually endless supply of mana, as all magic will vanish if he dies) Range: Extended melee range with weapons and wings. Thousands of kilometers with magic. | Extended melee range. Planetary with magic and telekinesis. Standard Equipment: Morning Star, probably Magitek equipment | Light of Judgement Intelligence: An insane megalomaniac, Kefka believes that life is meaningless and thus seeks to destroy all of existence to prove it. Due to the experiments that twisted him into what he is today, Kefka boasts some of the most powerful magic in the game, including the mighty Flare, Meteor, Holy, and Ultima spells. He is also extremely pragmatic and manipulative, wiping out an entire kingdom by poisoning the water supply and twisting the events of the war led by Gestahl to make himself the God of Magic, succeeding and triggering the End of the World. It is only his negligence in not wiping out the heroes with the Light of Destruction before the climactic fight did he fail in his quest to destroy everything. Weaknesses: Kefka is repulsed by the concepts of Love, hope and dreams. He is extremely sadistic, loves destruction and is genuinely insane, not taking opponents seriously at times unless he is truly agitated as in his final fight against the heroes Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Telekinesis:' He used it to build his tower and used it on the party before the final battle. (It is planetary in range) *'Light Of Judgment:' "God" Kefka fires a powerful destructive ray of light. It's range and destructive power make it his most powerful attack, strong enough to annihilate entire towns and cities and cut continents into pieces (during the last confrontation he went on a rampage and unleashed it on the planet's surface, leaving scars upon it) *'Ultima:' Powerful destructive magic, most powerful spell in the game. *'Firaga:' A high level fire magic attack. *'Blizzaga:' A high-level ice magic attack. *'Thundaga:' A high-level thunder magic attack. *'Poison:' A low-level poison magic attack. *'Bio:' A high-level poison magic attack. *'Trine:' Causes blindness and silence, rendering sight-reliant foes unable to fight properly while eliminating their ability to use magic. *'Blind:' Blinds his opponents. *'Forsaken:' One of Kefka's most powerful and famous attacks. It acts as a powerful, non-elemental magic attack with large AoE that cannot be blocked and is even more powerful than Ultima. *'Drain:' Allows him to drain his opponent's stamina to replenish his own. *'Meteor:' Rains down meteors from the sky. *'Vengeance:' Eliminates opponent's buffs. *'Banish:' Sends targets to a different dimension, removing them from combat. *'Havoc Wing:' Impales the target with his massive wings, dealing heavy non-elemental damage. *'Heartless Angel:' Kefka unleashes a burst of energy that leaves his opponents on their last legs regardless of their remaining vitality, allowing them to be felled with a single additional blow regardless of their durability. *'Hyperdrive:' A powerful magic spell that deals heavy non-elemental damage to a single-target, ignoring all defenses and resistances and is also unblockable. Also, it inflicts Sap, rapidly draining the target of all of their vitality. For more details of the techniques at this character's disposal, please consult this list. Note: The profile covers the canon version of Kefka. Not to be confused with the similarly-named character from Gash Bell. Key: Base | God Form Others Notable Victories: Four (Battle for Dream Island) Four’s Profile (5-A keys used and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: ''' '''Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Evil Characters Category:Gods Category:Crazy Characters Category:Square Enix Category:Game Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Summoners Category:Tyrants Category:Final Fantasy VI Category:Sadists Category:Clowns Category:Villains Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Sociopaths Category:Traitors Category:Murderers Category:Flight Users Category:Illusionists Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Light Users Category:Poison Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Tricksters Category:Petrification Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Healers Category:Gravity Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Time Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Death Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Mind Users Category:Life Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Heat Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Martial Artists Category:BFR Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Holy Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Wind Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Air Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 6 Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Healers